


Across The Galaxy

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Across The Galaxy [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe, Creek Week, M/M, Marine Craig in a way, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: They knew they shouldn’t be doing this but they just couldn’t help themselves.It first happened on Eos, again on Ura and for the third time on Sol.But somehow they always found each other no matter where they were in the Galaxy.





	Across The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

They knew they shouldn’t be doing this but they just couldn’t help themselves.

It first happened on Eos during a pickup of some cargo when they saw each other for the first time.

Then it happened again on Ura during a prisoner of war exchange. 

And again for the third time on Sol when they stopped for a Parliament Meeting to discuss potentially stopping the war… which ended in more people being angry and nothing getting accomplished.

How did they always find each other through these difficult times though?

It was with very careful exchanges of locations via coordinates that they would send to each other through their GPS systems that the two managed to meet up.

But why the secrecy of it all?

The answer to that was actually quite simple.

There was a galactic war going on between the Jura and the Kree races. Craig Tucker was a Jura and his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak, was a Kree.

If the two got caught together there would be serious consequences that could quite possibly lead to a death sentence of them both.

Hence why everything that the two did needed to be done in secret.

But they were about to meet up again.

The ship Craig was on needed to make a stop on Pax to refuel and to meet up with a double agent to gather some intel on the Kree.

Which made this the perfect opportunity.

No one would be any the wiser if the two were to meet up in secret. It’s not like anyone would suspect Craig be up to something since he would be out already to meet up with the agent.

Seeing Tweek was exactly the reason as to why he volunteered himself to do it.

As Craig wandered through the industrial little town to meet up with the spy, he was sent the coordinates of a location the two could meet at from his boyfriend.

Finding the agent was easy, the two met and exchanged some information in a small alley that was away from the liveliness of the town. Paying him off for the intel was even easier.

Craig thanked him and went on his way. He had places to be and a certain someone to see.

He put the disk of information into his jacket pocket and made his way back into town to begin following his wrist GPS to get to the location Tweek was having him go.

He wandered through town for what seemed like ages but when his GPS beeped to let him know he had arrived a small smile crept up into his face.

Tweek has sent him to a small stone temple just outside of town that looked as if it had seen better days; there were vines growing up the structure, several broken windows and the wood door was hanging slightly off the hinges. 

Taking in a deep breath, Craig maneuvered his way into the building through the broken door. 

The only light that was illuminating this place was from the natural sunlight but Craig could clearly make out Tweek’s figure sitting at the front of the temple on an old wooden bench that looked like it would collapse at any given moment.

His green eyes lit up when he saw Craig approaching. It had been far too long since they had seen each other and it was evident the two had missed each other.

The blonde stood and ran right into Craig’s arms, peppering his face with hundreds of kisses as the taller of the two lifted him up off the ground. 

“Hey you,” Craig greeted as his arms wrapped a little tighter around Tweek’s waist to hold him even closer, smiling brightly from all of his boyfriend’s kisses.

“I missed you!” Tweek’s hands settled on Craig’s shoulders as the taller man lowered him back down onto the ground.

“I can’t stay long…”

“You can never stay long.”

“I know…”

Craig kissed the top of Tweek’s head and listened as he giggled and held Craig a little tighter.

“I know we’re in the middle of a war but do you think we can meet up again soon?” Tweek asked as he got on his tiptoes to kiss Craig’s stubbled chin.

Craig thought for a moment before pulling himself away from the blonde and locking his mismatched eyes with Tweek’s pretty green ones.

“When another opportunity arises and I get the chance to slip away I’ll let you kn-“

Craig’s intercom on his wrist began beeping before his commanding officer’s voice echoed throughout the temple.

_“Tucker where the hell are you?! Get back to the damn ship!”_

“Coming sir.”

_“Well hurry up!”_

After that there was silence. 

And it stayed that way for a few moments before Craig decided to speak up.

“I have to go.”

“I don’t want you to…”

“I don’t want to either but this isn’t goodbye… it’s a ‘I’ll see you later’ because we will meet up again. I don’t know when and I don’t know where… but we will.”

Tweek smiled softly and nuzzles his face against Craig’s chest as the taller man lovingly stroked his hair.

“Until we meet again.”

“I’ll count the stars in the galaxy until I can hold you on my arms like this again.”

Craig leaned down and Tweek looked up. The two lightly pressed their lips together and stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before reluctantly pulling apart.

“I look forward to that day.”

One more quick kiss before Craig pulled away again. Their fingertips lingering, wanting to hold onto the other person’s hand.

But Craig needed to go.

So he departed quickly, because he knew if he didn’t he would never leave.

Tweek had a lovestruck look plastered across his features. And although the blonde couldn’t see… Craig did too.

“I’ll follow you across the galaxy until the end of time, Tucker.”

It took several more moments before Tweek finally decided to leave the temple, a blush on his face and a smile on his lips as he made his way back to his ship, already awaiting the next encounter he would get to have with his Jura boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Creek Week. I picked the alien prompt because I figured I could have a bit of fun with it... and I did!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
